Our Friends' Hidden Talents
by sapphireXeyes
Summary: This fic is basically about our beloved characters having alter egos. to get what i mean, Eragon Justin timberlake, Murtagh becomes something stupid and all of them have some terrible things to unleash. my first fic, so please R&R!
1. there's more to life than magic

This is another Eragon fanfic. This is my first one so don't strangle me if it's not satisfying.

I also do not own Mr. C. P.'s books. If I did, well, I wouldn't need to right a fanfic because I _own_ it, right?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: There's more to Life than Magic (and that's singing)

It all started after the fight on the Burning Plains. Eragon and Saphira were in a place that you were quite alone and no one could hear you. In this case, the no-one-could-hear-you part was a bit exceptional. Eragon was being his silly self again.

"Mary had a little laaaaaaaaaaaaaaamb! Little laaaaaaaaaaaaaamb! Little laaaaaaaaaamb! Mary had a little laaaaaaaamb whose fleeeeeeeeeeeece was whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiite aaaaaaaaaaaaas SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!" Eragon sang, sadly, _badly_ out of tuned. He finished the song with arms wide open and, mouth wide open too. Not a good sight.

"What was that all about? You nearly got me killed!" Saphira complained. She said it straight away. She doesn't want to go over the lets-pretend-Eragon's-voice-is-beautiful-just-to-have-a-good-laugh thing. She doesn't want her rider to be laughed at.

"You don't think so? Maybe you didn't hear right. Let's start again. Mary had a-"

"Stop! I know I heard right. Just try something else like dancing or something. Just DROP the singing." Saphira suggested hopeful that he really would drop it.

But before Eragon could say something, Murtagh came in with Roran.

"Who was singing 'Mary had a Little Lamb?" Murtagh demanded. "I demand to know!"

"Yea, he demands to know!" Roran seconded. He now was being paid as Murtagh's personal assistant. He was so desperate (and so darn stupid) that he agreed.

"I did! I did! I did!" Eragon said in his silly pre-schooler voice. "And you know what? I'm gonna try dancing! Isn't that great? Singing and dancing. What a great combination!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"I told you to try something else and DROP the singing!!!!!" Saphira said desperately.

"Well, I made up my mind now. I'm gonna try singing _and_ dancing. And you know what?"

"What?" Oh, no. This doesn't sound too good.

"I'm gonna hold my first ever CONCERTO!! And I'm holding it in Mr. Galby's wonderful sugar palace." Eragon said, beaming the whole time, looking at everyone for the reactions. "AND you're all invited!"

"There are 2 things I want to let you know." Murtagh said. He was feeling very important. "1. Mr. Galby doesn't have a _sugar_ palace…………….. Its _honey glazed._ 2. PLEASE SPARE US BY NOT DOING A _CONCERTO_!! I'm too young to have defective ears. Or I might even die!" Murtagh said this with enough drama to let Arnold Schwarzenegger cry. But nobody really listened to him.

"What are you singing?" Roran asked weakly. He was _dying_ to know.

"Earth Wind and Fire's: Boogie Wonderland"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

"Oh, yea, just remembered. If I'm holding a concerto, I need to _practice_."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"


	2. practice makes perfect

Chapter 2: Practice Makes Perfect (slash Eragon gets spoiled)

"Uh….uh…… DANCE!! BOOGIE WONDERLAND!!! Uh…….uh………DANCE!!" Eragon practiced. He was singing while doing the foxtrot. He needed all the practice he could get, and evidently, everyone was_ not_ happy about it. "I just can't understand it, Eragon" Arya complained for the umpteenth time. "Why do you need to do this?!" "If I want to have a standing ovation, I better practice hard." Eragon explained for the umpteenth time too. Before Arya could retort something to him (for the umpteenth time too) Murtagh came in with Roran. Roran, being Murtagh's personal assistant, was carrying a very big collection of crazy hats.

"Hey! I want one of those! _I want one of those!!!!!_" Eragon said.

"Alright, alright, you'll get one just_ please_ stop practicing!" Murtagh bribed him.

"NO FAIR!! No fair! No fair! No fair!" Eragon yelled and chanted like a chief Indian king.

"Alright, Alright! I'll give you a hat. Which one do you want?" Murtagh said, clearly irritated.

"That one." Eragon said, pointing to an elaborate hat that looked like a wilted set of flowers. "And while you're at it, I like you, Arya, to be my personal assistant."

"PERSONAL ASSISTANT?!?! NOW I'M THAT LOW?! Uh-uh. I will _never_ be your personal assistant, ya hear?" Arya revolted. _Who does he think he is? The president?! Michael Jackson?_

"When I say you're my PA, you're my PA. Now get a move on elfy.

"_ELFY?!?!_ I will never-ever-ever be called 'elfy' ya hear?"

"Whatever." Arya was turning an interesting shade of pink right now.

Roran handed the wilted hat.

Ergon placed the hat on his head. "So……?"

"You look………………….interesting." Nasuada said. She knew better than to say something negative.

"Yea, what she said." Saphira said. She didn't want to end up like Arya.

"Yey! Now to start practicing: Uh……………..uh………………..DANCE!! BOOGIE WONDERLAND!!"

Oh, no. Here we go again.

-----------------------------------------------------------


	3. the big day

Chapter 3: The Big Day

Today was The Day. Eragon felt pretty nervous. As much as silly he can be, he didn't want to be the laughing stock of the whole of Alagaeisea. _Don't worry, it's just singing. You can do it._

Just then, Arya came in carrying Eragon's wardrobe. "Here you go, your clothes oh most royal one." Arya said in disgust. Since when did she agree to become Eragon's PA? Ever since Eragon started to pay her 10 crowns a day. Money. Some people can be changed by that.

"Thank you, oh most trusted servant. Now leave me in peace."

_Whatever _Arya said to herself._ All I want is my 10 crowns._

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Ladies and gentlemen, dragons and riders" Galby began. He was their host today. He looked excited. And perky. And you don't want him to be excited. 'Galby + excitement/perkiness MAJOR FREAKAZOID.' They were in his sugar—sorry, I meant _honey glazed _castle. It was Galby's 1750th birthday party. He was also hosting Eragon's concerto.

"We have here, Eragon. He will now sing, Boogie Wonderland. Wahahahaha!!" his reply from the audience were 4538 pairs of bewildered eyes (4538 pairs include Urgals, Ra'zacs, dwarves, elves, humans and the 2 dragons.)

"Sorry, I got used with my evil laugh. Did you know I practiced that for………. 32 minutes? Do you like it? Huh? Huh?" Galby asked. The 4538 pairs looked no longer bewildered but their eyes seem to say 'So? What do we care?' (A/n: Told you about Galby being

excited_ and _perky.)

"Right………………………. Now Eragon, take us away!" Another 4538 pairs of eyes looked _more_ bewildered.

Now at this part, he looses control over himself (A/n:He does that very often. He lost control over himself when he decided to take over the whole Alagasiea. Now he ended up in his sugar— I meant _honey glazed _palace (I always get confused)). Now he starts running around in circles and starts pulling his hair screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!"

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiight, thanks Galby." Eragon said. He no longer wanted to prolong his concerto by some freakazoid. "Now, let's get started……………. (clears thought) Hem…..hem…… (ends up in a cough) COUGH! COUGH! Anyway, as I was saying………………

I changed my song from Boogie Wonderland to………..

Justin Timberlake's: Sexy Back!!"

4538 pairs of hands clapped for him (yes, even Arya, Murtagh and the gang in the Burning Plains). They wanted something more hip-hop.

"Sexy back…………" Eragon began. The applause was _deafening_. The crowd _loved_ himSome girls were already fainting. Even Arya was impressed.

Eragon paused. He wanted their excitement to build up. And the crowd was restless.

"Sexy back……………" Now this time Eragon sang the _whole _song. So you could imagine what the crowd's reactions were. They were _dying_………………………………

----------------------------------------------------------

After Eragon's concerto, he was the hottest guy of Alagaesiea. When going to the dressing room, he met a _lot_ of fan girls on his way. When he entered, to his utter amazement he saw a very big poster of him singing. It had pink hearts in it.

He was now, as Hercules says,

"From NONE to ONE!!"

Not quite, but, means the same thing.


	4. Murtagh's turn to shine

I do not own anything from: The Inheritance yadayada, Ben's Portable Circus Factory, The 007 gang, the NBA, The company where Merriam Webster works, Walt Disney pictures, the head master of Hogwarts, William Shakespeare, the place where Mother Goose lives

Chapter 4: Murtagh's Turn to Shine

After one of their concerts in Carvahall, Eragon and the gang decided to go home (wherever 'home' is) and rest for a while.

"I've had enough concertos. I need to rest." And with that, fell (literally) to the ground and instantly fell asleep.

The others joined him and fell (though not literally. They had enough sense to walk to the beds) asleep.

Except Murtagh. He was thinking what he would do for a career. If his little bro wanted to be a pop-star, fine with him as long as he would be getting famous as well. After a lot of thinking………………………

After 2 hours of thinking (while drooling)

Murtagh came up with these ideas:

Circus clown

'Blind' fortune teller

James Bond

Michael Jordan

Merriam Webster

Capt. Jack Sparrow

Albus Dumbledore

William Shakespeare

Mother Goose

And started doing the hokey pokey (in case you forgot what the hokey pokey is, it's a stupid dance you do when you're desperate or just plain bored and goes like this: Put your left foot in, put your left foot out, put your left foot in and shake it all about. Let's do the hokey pokey and then you turn around. That's what it's all about!). He can sense that while doing the most powerful (to him) war dance ever, he can make up his mind on what to choose (great process, huh?).

After 2 hours of hokey pokeying

Murtagh was getting sick of the hokey pokey now. Anyway, the harm was done and the results are in. He was just wondering a little why his friends weren't waking up yet. It was about more than 4 hrs by now. He wanted to tell them the good news! He was going to be…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

TO BE CONTINUED…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kept you waiting, huh? My problem was, I couldn't think of what Murtagh could be, so I thought why not you people vote for who you want Murtagh to be (by _reviewing_, of course!). I'll be checking who gets to have the most votes and that person wins! (if you see the next chapter published already, it means that the contest is over, just vote among yourselves) Not the most original idea on earth but, I'll just give it a shot. By the way, if you've found another person who is more _suitable_ than my candidates, please feel free to vote for them instead. Good day to all! 


	5. continuation of chapter 4

I'm sorry I submitted this late. Had a hard time updating because of my busy schedule (yeah, I know, lame excuse) anyway, just read and review

Chapter 5: Continuation of Chapter 4

And the winner is……………JAMES BOND!! (People from the background start screaming) Yes, after all the hokey pokey, Murtagh did it. He was finally James Bond. But a question still remains. _Which_ James Bond? Sean Connery or Pierce Brosnan? Anyway, I plan was already formulating in Murtagh's head. For his debut mission: stealing cookies from the cookie jar _right before_ dinner. Freak. Anyway, while sneaking towards the kitchen, he looked at the surroundings.

It seems that they had a guest that night. Arya was cooking something that looked like yellow goo mixed with corn. It was called corn soup. Or corn goo. Arya was singing a tune to herself. "Twinkle, twinkle little stout. How I wonder who you are." S_h_e_ got the words wrong_, Murtagh thought, _its 'shining, shining, diamond store, how I wonder what you sell'_. The cookie jar was at the other end of the kitchen. He moved on.

He saw Eragon cooking pan cakes (Yes pancakes for dinner.) He was flipping the pancakes in the air and dancing the fox trot _"la la la, ala, lalala LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"_

He was getting closer now. He paused to look at what Nasuada was doing in the other room. She was setting the table. There was nothing unusual about it, unless you count the part where she placed a Mexican theme design. There were piñatas everywhere. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them.

He was very close now.

Only a few inches more.

Just a little bit further.

Almost there.

He was very, very close now.

And—

"Murtagh Morzanson, _what are you doing here?!"_ an angry voice said

"Please, please, please don't kill me! I beg your mercy!" Murtagh said "it wasn't me! It was Eragon! He did it!"

"LALALALALALALALALALLAAAAAAA!!"

"I think not!" you are having no dinner and you will scrub the floors until thay are shiny enough for our guests!" it was Arya. Great.

Murtagh picked up the washcolth and started scrubbing "_Great,_" he thought "_the great James Bond became Cinderella, scrubbing your floors, at your service..."_


	6. lessons from Ms Granger

I do not own anything from the yak yak of Mr. C.P. and anything concerning Harry Potter.

Chapter 6: Lessons from Ms. Granger

It was a waste of time scrubbing the floors. The unknown guests never arrived and Murtagh never ate dinner (as if he'd eat the "corn soup")

Anyway, Murtagh decided to become Ron Weasley. Trouble was, Arya wanted to be Hermione Granger. You know what that means…

"It's _swish-and-flick Wingardium Leviosa" _Hermione- I mean, Arya said

"I know, I know! _Point-and-poke Levitate the Thingy!"_

"Are you doing that just to annoy me or you don't really get it?"

"Both"

"Ughhh. How many times do I have to tell you: SWISH-AND-FLICK WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!!!"

"And how many times do **I** have to tell **you**: POINT-AND-POKE LEVITATE THE THINGY!!!"

"You're hopeless."

"I know!"

"I'm saying this one more time. SWISH-AND-FLICK WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA"

"**I'm** saying this one more time. POINT-AND-POKE LEVITATE THE THINGY"

"Hey, guys, can I join too?" Eragon asked

"No, PLEASE! Don't you ever-" Arya protested but…

"Sure! Join the club! Now Arya can teach us! You can be Harry Potter."

"Great. I've got my wand, what do I do?"

"Swish-and-flick Wingardium Leviosa" Arya was getting tired of this. To her utter amazement:

"SWISH-AND-FLICK" then glanced at each other, nodded then, "AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

A flash of green illuminated the room. Then…

"WHATCHA DO THAT FOR, YOU FILTHY HALF-BREEDS!!"

"She's ALIVE!" they both said, aghast.

"Don't you ever learn?" Arya said, emerging from a cloud of dust. "You don't 'swish-and-flick-' a killing curse! You have to mean it!"

"Oooooooooohh."

"Yea, so-"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"Nooooooooo…"

"JUST JOKING!"

"WHY, YOU IMPUDENT BRUTES! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

And they ran, ran, ran and ran to the distant hills of Alagaesia where the three of them were running like maniacs…


End file.
